warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless (Songfic)
Fearless By Foxey There's somethin' 'bout the way The street looks when it's just rained "RiverClan, to your dens!" Dapplestar commanded, raising her voice to be heard in the rainstorm. A few cats immediately bundled into their dens, their slick pelts flashing around and disappearing like colorful fish in a torrent of river. Only a few cats remained, drowsily padding off to their dens or hiding underneath bushes. Out of the few cats out of safety were two apprentices. "What are you staring it?" Cherrypaw asked, her paws making slushing sounds as she walked over to her denmate. Brackenpaw was looking off into the distance, precipitation pattering down on his golden-brown pelt. Cherrypaw craned her neck to look into the tom's amber eyes. "Have you been hypnotized by the rain?" She joked. When he did not respond, she continued. "I wonder why your name isn't Waterpaw. Do you think your warrior name will be Brackenrain?" The tom still didn't answer and Cherrypaw finally shoved him with her paw. "Stop being such a statue and answer me!" The golden apprentice finally spoke. "I'm just thinking how you would react if your warrior name was Cherryrain." "Oh," Cherrypaw meowed, still stunned by his final response. "I wouldn't mind. Cherryrain is a pretty name. Brackenrain, however, is not." Brackenpaw laughed and Cherrypaw turned to go to the apprentice's den. "Coming?" "Yeah," Brackenpaw shifted his paws a little bit. "But the rain is just so...so..." "Beautiful," Cherrypaw finished, then rolled her eyes. "Bracken, you have a whole lifetime to stare at rain. We're RiverClan! And you'd better get moving before Dapplestar bites your ears off." "I would do no such thing," A jokingly offended voice said to their west. "Am I really that scary?" Cherrypaw ducked her head in embarrassment while Brackenpaw laughed. "Careful 'bout what you say, Cherrypaw." "It's fine." Dapplestar laughed. "Anyways, she's right Brackenpaw. You'd best head back to your den." Cherrypaw realized that they were the last ones out in camp. "You can go on the next stream patrol if you'd like," Dapplestar continued. "Really?!" Brackenpaw asked, waving his tail in excitement. "Yes," Dapplestar meowed. "If you want." She paused and her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Now head along to your nest, or else I might bite your ear." Brackenpaw and Cherrypaw exchanged amused glances, then strolled towards their dens, and eventually curled up in their mossy nests with the other apprentices. There's a glow off the pavement You walk me to the car "Okay, at this point I am going mad," Drizzlepaw shouted. "One week! One. Week. That is so long. We could have learned so much then." "Calm down, Driz'," Seapaw rolled her eyes. "We get a break. How can you not love that?" "I agree with him," Skypaw shot, scooting next to Drizzlepaw. "Being confined in a dull, boring den is not a break. Especially with stinky nests, you know." "You could actually be a little more grateful," Cherrypaw pitched in. "At least we have a place to go to instead of staying out in that wretched storm." "What do you care?" Skypaw snapped. "Why don't you go bow down to our leader and give such thanks to her for making us wait so long to be warriors." Cherrypaw rolled her eyes. "Okay, now you're just whining-" "Can you cats stop?" Brackenpaw raised his voice to be heard. He was staring outside. "We'll wake up the whole Clan!" "You already did," Mosstail stepped in, his tabby pelt drenched in downpour. "That being said, can you keep it down? The queens are really tired and hungry, and so are their kits. We're sending out some warriors to see if they can catch some fish, but now that we realize you cats are so restless, you can come with us." He frowned disapprovingly. "Yes!" The apprentices cheered, much to the deputy's shock. And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot "This is such a bad idea!" Cherrypaw shook her head. "At this rate, we'll have to beg at ShadowClan's paws for a morsel of carrion." "Wait," Brackenpaw meowed suddenly. "Where's our patrol?" It then occurred to Cherrypaw that she and her denmate had been walking off in distance, while their clanmates were off fishing. The ginger apprentice slapped her head with her paw. "Silly!" She shrieked while Brackenpaw hooted with laughter. "Silly, silly, stupid she-cat!" She turned and glared at the golden-brown tom. "And tom!" "Okay, I'm sure our patrol knows where we are now," Brackenpaw shaked his head in amusement. "Don't joke!" Cherrypaw said harshly. She glanced around quickly. "And the stupid rain washed away their scents." "Best weather ever." Brackenpaw mused. They padded along the riverbank in silence. From time to time, Cherrypaw was aware of Brackenpaw's pelt inches away from hers - yet wondered why she was noting such little things. A silly she-cat, yes. "Do you think they might be hunting here?" Brackenpaw asked. The ginger apprentice shrugged. "Beats me." They padded closer to the river, and even closer. "Maybe we should start hunting and at least meet up with our patrol with prey?" Brackenpaw suggested. Cherrypaw wordlessly nodded, and they both left "if we meet up with our patrol" unsaid. They quietly inspected the storm-reflecting water, and it was getting easier as the load of rain was slowing down. Minutes passed by with no fish. Or at least, no view of fish. Suddenly, Brackenpaw surged forward and pulled out a wriggling object out of the river. "What are you doing?!" Cherrypaw demanded. "You're supposed to kill it before - why are you staring at it?" Brackenpaw shook his head. "This isn't fish, Cher'." "What?" Then...what is it? The ginger she-cat leaned forward, curiosity sparkling in her blue eyes. The living creature thrashed around. Cherrypaw gasped. "A kit!" "I can't really detect it's scent," Brackenpaw meowed. "But the Warrior Code says to save kits no matter what. So we did do a right thing." Cherrypaw stroked the kit's snowy-white flank with her tail, and the small tabby creature whimpered and rolled over. "We need to get this little fella back to their mother." Brackenpaw shook his head. "In this storm? Let's get it back to camp and see what Minnowpelt can do for it." "It?" Cherrypaw asked. "Kits have genders, you know." Brackenpaw wrinkled his nose. "Are you suggesting we check?" "She-cat," Cherrypaw said after a moment. "Anyways, we obviously have to get this kit back to camp first. So we can't hunt after all." Brackenpaw nodded and they took turns carrying the kit all the way back to camp. Yeah Oh yeah We're drivin' down the road After a rest in the blackberry bush, Cherrypaw lifted the sleeping kit up and they walked on in the direction of camp. Brackenpaw was silent, in deep thought, and he'd occasionally glance over to see if the kit was okay. They eventually ran into their patrol, and surprisingly yet disappointingly, saw no fish. "Where have you two been?!" Mosstail asked, furiously. "Wait," Drizzlepaw interrupted. "Is that fish?" The other apprentices' faces transformed into pure joy until Reedheart cut them off. "Of course not!" Cherrypaw and Seapaw's mother ran over and inspected the kit as Cherrypaw set her down. "It's a kit!" "She," Brackenpaw corrected. "We need to get that little thing back to camp." Skypaw meowed. Reedheart picked up the kit and held the kit in her jaw, as the tiny creature began to wriggle in protest. Skypaw continued, "What kind of mother would leave her kit out in that weather?" Mosstail sighed, "We don't know, but we do need to get her back to safety. This weather is not suitable for kits." And the patrol padded on to camp. I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now The rain had finally cleared up a bit for cats to wander about in camp, sharing tongues with other ranks. Dapplestar and the others were quite disappointed they had no fish so the whole camp had resorted to eating wild berries while Dapplestar and Mosstail planned a negotiation with ThunderClan. As for the kit, Waterfall had offered to nurse the kit while she expected her own. Dapplestar had named the kit Stormkit, as the Clan had found her in the drastic storm. And cats born into such weather were considered StarClan-approved great warriors. Like Crookedstar and Oakheart, for example. Now Cherrypaw was just lying down on the some of the cool stone rocks bordering the camp. Brackenpaw, Skypaw, and a few other warriors were out searching for berries while the rest of the Clan got to relax in the gloomy weather. It was like a very humid night, what with the dark sky. Cherrypaw wondered if this was what WindClan felt like in every storm: exposed. She also wondered how the other Clans were coping with the storm - ThunderClan was obviously doing best as Mosstail wanted to look to them for prey. In fact, Cherrypaw was in so deep thought that she didn't notice her sister padding over to her. "You must have had such a great rainstorm adventure," she said as Cherrypaw nearly jumped out of her skin. "with Brackenpaw." "Why are you saying his name that way?" Cherrypaw asked hastily. "There's like, no reason to say his name that way." Seapaw lay down on the boulder next to Cherrypaw. "Come on, Cherrypaw," Seapaw rolled her eyes. "There's no reason to be coy." "I'm not!" Cherrypaw swatted her sister with a paw. "We're not like that! And Great StarClan, we're only apprentices." "The age where the romance begins," Seapaw sang. "Stop that!" Cherrypaw snapped. "What if I teased you about Drizzlepaw?" "Drizzlepaw?" Seapaw scoffed, tossing her head back. "His ever so protective sister won't let me get any near him." The she-cat paused thoughtfully. "Not that I like him." "Sure." Cherrypaw smiled sweetly. "Skypaw wouldn't want fantastic cats like me near her dopey brother," Skypaw laughed. "Now stop changing the topic!" Cherrypaw blinked, acting confused. "You know you like him," Seapaw shot. "And if you didn't, why do you hang around him so much and not anyone else. Like me," she added under her breath. Cherrypaw took Seapaw's words in careful thought, much to her sister's glee. "All right! How about we go hunting together tomorrow morning!" But you're just so cool Run your hands through your hair Absent-mindedly makin' me want you After a long hunt with Seapaw and finding only three fish (which only fed the nursery), Cherrypaw lay down on the boulders with all of the apprentices, just talking about life. But Cherrypaw didn't talk.. She was watching Brackenpaw who was grooming his pelt. It seemed adorable yet weird at the same time. Every time he slightly tilted in her direction, she looked away. Why did Seapaw have to make everything awkward? "So I'm glad my mentor gave me time to explore the territory because I found a lot of lakes and glittery streams that no cat has probably ever seen before. It was so beautiful! I need to show you guys sometime," Skypaw said in a bragging tone. "I found a large lake once that didn't look like it was touched for some time," Brackenpaw mused. "So which one are we going to?" Drizzlepaw asked. "Who votes for Brackenpaw's place, stand by the oak, whoever votes for Skypaw's place, go by the moss-patch." The cats moved around until they finally found their desired positions. Cherrypaw, Brackenpaw, and Seapaw stood by the oak, and Drizzlepaw and Skypaw retreated to the moss-patch. "Well, I guess we know who wins," Skypaw said, with an almost unnoticeable note of disappointment. "Let's go!" Brackenpaw led the way to his lake, the patrol of apprentices following. And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless "This is beautiful, Brackenpaw," Cherrypaw said, astounded. "I know, right," The pale ginger tom said. Then, "Hey! This could be our place!" "Oh." Cherrypaw tipped her head. Did he just say that?" "Awesome idea!" Seapaw cheered. "Let's come here everyday!" Skypaw added, and Drizzlepaw added, "After we finish our training for the day." "Yeah, yeah, Driz'" Skypaw muttered but the smile on her face stayed. ''Oh. Cherrypaw realized Brackenpaw meant this for everybody. What if we did have our own place, just the two of us? The apprentices explored for a while and Seapaw and Skypaw began collecting seashells while Drizzlepaw waded in the water. Cherrypaw started picking pretty flowers. "Hey." Brackenpaw said and Cherrypaw jumped. "Oh, hi. I'm just picking these nice roses. Maybe the new kit will want to play with them?" "Yeah, good plan." Brackenpaw said awkwardly. "Do you like this place." Cherrypaw looked up. "Oh, it's nice. When did you find it?" "A moon ago." Brackenpaw said. "I came here every now and then, but you know, training." "Why didn't you tell me about it?" Cherrypaw asked with a hurt expression. "Oh, well," Brackenpaw shuffled his paws. "I never actually found the time." "Well, you'd better make it up to me." Cherrypaw narrowed her eyes, only joking. "Maybe we can come here together once." And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless "Let's see that move, Cherrypaw!" Brightfish commanded. Cherrypaw demonstrated the back paw blow but ended up losing balance and falling over. "Sorry!" She yelped as she got back on her paws. "No worries," Brightfish assured. "just try again." So Cherrypaw tried again and this time she stumbled a little but managed to do it. "Excellent," Brightfish remarked. "Soon, we'll make it perfection. But for now, Mosstail wants you on twilight patrol so we'll stop now. You can eat before you go." "Thanks Brightfish!" Cherrypaw nodded to her mentor before dashing off to camp. She was trying but her thoughts were occupied elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Brackenpaw. Where he was, if he was learning the same move as her, was he coming on her patrol? Stop it, she ordered herself. Stop going along with Seapaw! She arrived at camp, refused to look at anyone, and stalked over to the fresh-kill pile, which had at least 8 meager pieces of prey. At least the fish were slowly coming back. She picked a shrew and went to her boulder. The ginger apprentice ate in silence. "Cherrypaw, eat with us!" The voice was Seapaw's. Cherrypaw got up and dragged her shrew over to the other apprentices. "Why do you have undergrowth prey?" Drizzlepaw asked curiously. "It was in the prey pile." Cherrypaw muttered, mouth filled with shrew. "Oh well." Skypaw shrugged, taking a bite out of her trout. "Anyone on the late patrol?" Brackenpaw asked. "Me!" Skypaw flicked her tail. "Same." Cherrypaw said. "I guess all the apprentices are on it?" Brackenpaw mused. "Not me." Drizzlepaw said and Seapaw made an agreeing sound. "Are they leaving out apprentices?!" Brackenpaw asked sharply. "It's not necessary to take all apprentices," Cherrypaw rolled her eyes. "They are probably a few warriors too. Apprentices can't take up the whole patrol!" "But there could be warriors accompanying us!" Skypaw meowed. "Regular patrols have 4 or 5 cats in all." Drizzlepaw added. "Nobody needs your smart mouth now, Drizzle!" Skypaw snapped. "Why do I even eat with you guys?" Drizzlepaw snapped. "All of you are horribly disrespectful!" The gray tom stalked away. Everyone looked at each other and Brackenpaw blinked. The ginger tom walked over to the gray tom and the other apprentices strained their ears to hear the conversation. But not Cherrypaw. The ginger she-cat stalked away and placed her half-finished shrew on the prey pile for some other hungry cat to take. She wanted to be left alone. So, baby, drive slow 'Til we run out of road in this one horse town I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat You put your eyes on me Cherrypaw didn't know how but somehow Brackenpaw and Skypaw had teamed up to comfort Drizzlepaw and Seapaw had filled in the ginger she-cat later as she had stormed out of camp to watch the river. Now she was on the twilight patrol with Skypaw, Brackenpaw, Mosstail, and Stonesplash. The ginger she-cat was a little on the back of the patrol with Mosstail leading, Stonesplash flanking him. Skypaw and Brackenpaw walked together and Cherrypaw brought up the rear. Once Brackenpaw was about to look back, Cherrypaw looked away, pretending to be staring at the trees. "Hey Cherry'," Brackenpaw murmured. "Hey," Cherrypaw said quietly to her friend and Brackenpaw slowed down so his pace matched hers and Skypaw was left blinking in confusion in the middle. "What's the matter?" "Huh?" "Don't kid with me, Cherr'. I know something's wrong." "Well I haven't the faintest idea what you're blabbing about, cat." "See? There's your old humor. Which you lacked these past few days." "Wha-" "You became normal after I talked to you? Is it something to do with me?" Cherrypaw ruffled her fur. "No, you haven't done anything." Before Brackenpaw could answer, Mosstail called out. "We've reached the WindClan border. Let's set 'em!" So the patrol took turns spraying their scent on the earthy-marshy border. After they turned back, Stonesplash spoke. "Should we hunt? Since we are lacking prey?" "Why not?" Mosstail said. "We'll go together and the apprentices can be a group." The deputy turned to the apprentices. "You may hunt near that pool over there. We'll be around here." In this moment now capture it, remember it 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless So the apprentices walked on and Skypaw was chattering away about her latest catch while Cherrypaw was avoiding Brackenpaw's gaze. Why why why did everything have to be so awkward? By now they had started hunting and Skypaw cursed, chasing after a rabbit that had crossed it's way from the moors. Brackenpaw glanced at Cherrypaw. "Want to check for fish?" "...Why not?" They inspected the pool for a long time, in silence and Skypaw was nowhere to be seen. Finally, Brackenpaw fished out a minnow and Cherrypaw stabbed it. "Nice job!" Brackenpaw complimented. "Thanks!" Cherrypaw said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless After they were done, Cherrypaw had caught 3 trouts and Brackenpaw had 2 trouts and 3 minnows. "Minnows are really easy to get this season, huh?" Brackenpaw asked. "Yep." Cherrypaw gathered her fish in a grass net which she had just completed weaving. Brackenpaw lifted his completed net and began putting his fish in. "Actually," Cherrypaw started, then hesitated. "Yeah?" "Could we stay here a little while. I like the sunset and want to see it." "Won't out patrol miss us?" "You can go if you want to...I'll come back soon." "No, I'll stay." Well, you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake I'm not usually this way But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave "It is really pretty." Brackenpaw said after a while. "It is." Cherrypaw stepped forward and tripped on her grass net. "Ai-yow!" Brackenpaw steadied her with her tail, unusually close. "You okay?" "Yeah." Cherrypaw breathed deeply and gently kicked the net out of the way. She gazed into Brackenpaw's deep eyes. She felt lost in them. What was going on?" "Cherrypaw?" Brackenpaw said, frowning in confusion. The ginger she-cat stumbled away. "Yeah, we really should be getting back..." Brackenpaw stepped forward and they were closer than ever. So handsome...., Cherrypaw thought, feeling dreamy. She took a step forward. It's the first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearless. They touched and Cherrypaw felt a blast of fire. She closed her eyes. Brackenpaw. 'Brackenpaw. She immediately opened her eyes and saw him blinking in confusion. "Cherrypaw? What...was that?" "We touched muzzles!" She yelped, then realized what an idiot she must sound like, then turned away, smile fading. "We really should get back to camp. "No, it's okay." Brackenpaw said looking at her. "Hey...how many moons are you again?" "You idiot! Nine! And you're ten in case you forgot that too!" "Of course I know, tiny-brains!" Brackenpaw brushed his tail over her head and Cherrypaw realized he was breaking the awkwardness. They picked up their catches and walked back to their patrol with a new feeling. Oh yeah Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless Oh-oh Oh yeah Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions